


Claiming

by Eliizabethx



Series: Sins of the Parent - Descendants [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Claiming, Crew as Family, Gen, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Love, Magic on the Isle of the Lost (Disney), Post-movie 1, Pre-Movie 1, Pre-movie 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliizabethx/pseuds/Eliizabethx
Summary: People don’t really say “I love you” on the Isle.It gives people too much power; your loved one might turn your love against you, or someone else couldusethem against you.“I love you” is for privateonly, and even then it’s rare.On the Isle you hear “mine” more commonly.This can be both good and bad.You’ll hear Villains claiming their children, and gangs claiming their territory.But sometimes...Sometimes you’ll hear people claimeach other-
Relationships: Gil & Harry Hook, Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Gil & Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook/Uma, Uma & Uma's Crew (Disney)
Series: Sins of the Parent - Descendants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826896
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Claiming

When Uma was thirteen Captain Hook announced a race, announced that the winner would be given a ship - the  _ Lost Revenge _ .

When Uma was thirteen and the smell of rotten shrimp was still stinging in her nose, and her mother was cursing her incompetence, and her cousins were telling her stories of the ocean they had managed to coax from their own mother -

When Uma was twelve she met Harry Hook and got in a fight with him. One that started with swords and ended with fists, ended with blood smeared over his smirking face and blood staining her bared teeth - ended with his manic laughter filling the air as he laid on his back on the ground, her smaller form standing over him with a hand held out and a sneer twisting her face.

When Uma was twelve she met the crazy boy that would be her  _ best friend _ , and when Harry was twelve he met the ruthless girl that would become the most important thing in Harry's whole world.

When Uma was thirteen Captain Hook offered a ship that would change her life to anyone that won his game, and when Harry was thirteen Uma asked him to be her first mate and changed his life forever.

When they were thirteen Uma and Harry showed up at the docks with the youngest son of Gaston and a few dock kids eager to cause trouble.

When they were thirteen Uma won Captain Hook’s race and Harry told his father that he was going to be her first mate.

When they were thirteen Harry’s father called him pathetic and slapped him so hard with his hooked hand that his ears rang.

When they were thirteen Uma slashed Hook’s face with the little hidden blade she had used to pin her hair back and bared her teeth in a furious growl.

When they were thirteen and fourteen Gil stood tall and imposing at their backs, and Hook let them leave with their ship  _ and _ their lives.

(The dock kids were quick to flee when Uma attacked Hook, a  _ Villain _ , but that’s alright, there would be better people to come.)

Uma goes through what amounts to  _ two _ crews of “pirates” before she finds it, finds  _ them _ , and when she  _ does _ …

The final crew of the Lost Revenge claims all but Captain Hook’s small portion of the docks within three days, and the market just before the docks on the fourth, and the alleys and homes and streets around the market on the sixth.

And suddenly Uma’s crew has claimed almost a quarter of the Isle’s territory as their own and even Mal’s little gang doesn’t trespass.

_ Her crew _ sits in the chip shop and laughs and teases like they had always belonged there. They  _ listen _ when Uma snaps orders and even when they don’t they ask smart questions, and she explains and they  _ listen _ and they  _ never _ question her in front of others.

They help her serve food when her mother makes her work shift after shift after shift, and Harry takes fish from the market for her, and Gil does the dishes at the end of the day so that Uma can steal an hour or two of rest.

When Uma is fifteen four members of another gang corner Dezi and Gonzo in an alley and try to turn them against her. The pair drag the two surviving members back to the Lost Revenge and send Gil to fetch her from the shop, and she arrives to see Dezi hissing vicious curses at them for their impunity.

When Uma is fifteen Dezi and Gonzo tell her that another gang was  _ stupid _ enough to try turning them against her, and the four turn to her to hear what she says. She lets Dezi carve  _ LR _ on their hands and they turn them loose, as a threat to their gang, and Uma relishes the  _ loyalty _ she has earned.

When Harry is thirteen, fourteen, fifteen his father tries to convince him to come back to the Jolly Roger - to join  _ his _ crew if he won’t be a captain himself, tries to convince him to abandon Uma. Harry stares at the small scar that remains on his father’s cheek from when Uma had cut him, and he feels the echo of Hook’s hook connecting with his cheek - feels his back twinge with every lashing the man had ever given him, every half-filled bottle Harry had ever been struck by - and laughs in his father’s face.

When Uma and Harry are fifteen Captain Hook waltzes into the chip shop like he owns it. When Uma and Harry are fifteen the crew of the Lost Revenge watches as Harry stiffens behind the counter and Uma shifts seamlessly into their Captain at his side - standing straight and tall beside Harry, meeting Hook’s eyes unflinchingly as he approaches.

When Uma and Harry are fifteen and his father walks into the shop, once again demanding he returns to him, the crew of the Lost Revenge all straighten as their eyes watch Hook and his men. Their hands all rest on their weapons as they wait for Uma to command them.

When Uma and Harry are fifteen she makes her first claim.

On the Isle you take what you want, but if you can’t take it then you might as well break it for anyone else.

Hook and Uma both know this philosophy.

So when Captain Hook walks into the shop and demands  _ his _ son return to him Uma puts her hand on the back of Harry’s neck, feels the tensed muscles, and squeezes.

She stares Hook in the eye and says “I’ll kill him before I ever let him go back to you.”

Hook narrows his eyes, and Harry twitches in surprise, and the crew all hold their breath.

And Uma says, “he’s mine now.”

Harry relaxes under her hand as a smug smirk pulls his lips up and Uma cocks an eyebrow at Hook, daring him to challenge her.

Hook snarls a curse at her and the crew tenses further, bristling at the disrespect, but he leaves without trouble.

Uma waits only a beat before meeting Hattie’s eyes and tilting her head towards the door, the girl nodding once before slipping silently after the Villain, ensuring Hook leaves their territory without trouble.

Harry is watching her from the corner of his eye when she turns to look at him. She cocks a questioning eyebrow and he merely lowers his head, the tension draining from his shoulders in clear relief.

She squeezes his neck one more time and then goes back to work, leaving him to collect himself.

The feeling of  _ power _ that had surged forward when she staked her claim doesn’t fade. Instead it changes her, and the crew, and the dominos fall from there;

Still fifteen and she stakes her claim on Gil - sixteen at that time, being chased by his bastard brothers who are trying to prove their hunting abilities to their father. Her, Harry and Desiree find him cornered and already bloody.

The twins, seventeen, take poorly to a  _ little girl _ telling them what to do with  _ their _ brother, so she has Harry and Dezi give them the same treatment they gave Gil. She tells them to keep their hands off what’s  _ hers  _ just before they bolt, Harry’s manic laughter echoing in the air as he and Dezi set off on their own hunt.

Still fifteen, she and Hattie find Elizar with a split lip and swelling eye, cornered by five people from his former gang. They only leave one of them to run back and pass the word;

_ No one touches what belongs to Uma. _

Elizar takes comfort in her claim, gladly threading an arm around Hattie’s waist as they walk back to the ship, shooting Uma a grateful and relieved smile - an expression much too soft for the Isle.

Uma never has the need to claim Hattie, but she still does, and the girl  _ thrives _ under it. She practically haunts the docks, only ever leaving to visit Dr. Facilier and his daughters, who are the only other people with a claim on her - though they at least have no issues sharing Hattie’s loyalty.

When Uma is sixteen Mal and her gang leave for Auradon, and Uma wastes no time claiming their abandoned territory (though they’re careful not to draw ire from Maleficent).

She can’t help the instinctual envy and anger that fills her when she watches the barrier close behind the car driving the Four away from their prison, but she can’t spend much time thinking on it. With more territory comes more opposition, but in the back of her mind the anger that Mal has managed to escape the Isle only burns hotter with every day she and her crew remain.

And then Maleficent escapes to Auradon in the split-second that the barrier is down.

Uma and her crew watch the broadcast of the King’s coronation on the shop’s flickering television tensely, all of them crowded around her and the counter anxiously. The few customers that had been present had run outside the moment they’d all heard the explosive crackling of  _ magic  _ \- the same time Hattie had practically flung herself through the doors to tell them about the barrier splitting momentarily.

Even Ursula was in the kitchen’s doorway, eyes narrowed intensely at the TV.

When the barrier had split for that one  _ short  _ moment, she and her mother had shared a  _ look _ as they both felt their magic surge up in their throats like a tidal wave - before  _ crashing _ and sinking back to the pits of their stomachs as the barrier snapped back.

With Harry and Gil on either side of her, Claudette perched on the counter behind them and Jade cross-legged next to her, they watched Maleficent turn into a dragon and the Four fight back against her.

They watch as Mal uses the Fairy Godmother’s wand and her own magic to turn the tides, transforming Maleficent into a lizard and  _ saving the day _ . Ursula makes a disgusted noise from the kitchen doorway as Mal makes some simpering, tear-filled little speech about  _ goodness _ and wanting to stay in Auradon (as if anyone would  _ want _ to come back to the Isle).

“What a waste,” says Ursula as Mal turns over the wand.

Her mother disappears into the back of the shop again, leaving Uma and her crew reeling in front of the television.

Uma is cross-armed and frowning at the TV, her magic thrashing angrily in its cage in the pit of her stomach. Harry notices the glint in her eyes and quiets the crew's noises, watching their captain closely as the screen fades to static.

She turns her head to meet his eyes and the glint hardens resolutely.

“Maleficent is gone,” he says, not entirely sure where he’s going with the thought, but trying to catch on to her mood.

“That’s gonna be a big lurch,” Marceline comments, seemingly catching on at the same time as she stares contemplatively at Uma.

“Aye,” he agrees, still watching Uma.

“Whatever else Maleficent might be, she  _ did _ keep the rabble scared enough that they didn’t try to set the Isle on fire or something,” Uma says suddenly, still looking at him meaningfully. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise, even as a wicked smirk starts stretching across his face. “Someone is going to have to pick up the slack.”

“Holy shit,” Ara mutters in surprise, and even Hattie seems mildly surprised.

Jonas whistles, impressed.

“That’s a big step Captain,” he comments carefully, clearly spotting the same glint Harry had. “Fifteen is a lot, but it’s still not as big as some of the gangs.”

“Plus there are the other Villains, who are  _ definitely _ gonna jump on this as well,” Danny adds.

“Oh, we’re not gonna do it  _ all _ on our own,” Uma says easily, sporting a dangerous smile of her own now, still watching Harry.

He nods easily, following her thoughts. “I can get Harriet.”

Uma’s smile turns wicked and excited as she finally turns to look at the rest of the crew.

Hattie looks unusually serious for once but nods as well. “I think I can convince Facilier too.”

“I’m sure we can bring Granny officially around to our side,” Ara says slowly, watching Danny as he nods in agreement.

“My father and his men will support us,” Wen says.

The others all offer suggestions for allies and Harry watches the calculating look in Uma’s eyes, knowing her mind is already setting up plans upon plans upon plans.

This is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda forgot I had written this, so here ya go I guess! Lmao xxx
> 
> Lotsa OCs you get no information on lol xD one day you shall learn more. Also this may or may not continue, it may just lead into my D2-rewrite eventually... we just don't know, but we'll find out together~!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a comment, I always reply and they make my week! ^^  
> You can find me on tumblr at [ElvhenWitch](http://www.elvhenwitch.tumblr.com) ♥ and twitter at [Elfbich](https://twitter.com/elfbich)


End file.
